Wireless and cellular communication technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past several years. Cellular service providers now offer users a wide array of services, higher usage limits, and attractive subscription plans. Wireless dongles and embedded wireless modem cards allow users to use tablet computers, netbooks and laptops to access wireless Internet protocol (IP) and data services through the cellular networks. Internet-enabled smart phones, tablets and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to have access to content, data and communications at any time, in any place.
As more users utilize these services, telecommunication system operator networks must expand to meet the increase in user demand, support the array of new services and provide fast, reliable communications. This expansion has greatly increased the complexity of wireless and cellular networks, and the management of quotas, shared balances, and signaling traffic is becoming an ever more challenging task for telecommunication service providers, network operators and network engineers.